Crown Jewels
by sesshoumaru12
Summary: An Evil Plot Lands Kagome under heavy mind control and Kikyou and Naraku are conspiring. Inuyahsa is missing. Kouga is acting weird. and Sesshoumaru is in a sticky situation. read to find out whats going to happen..
1. Diamond In The Rough

Ok guys, so new story, new everything. Its guna be a lil crazy this time around because, Kagome gets kidnapped, placed under heavy mind control, sold off, and much, much more. Hope yall love it.

Title: Crown Jewel

Chapter One: Diamond in the rough

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, or Aladdin, (some references to Aladdin). Will not repeat this message, so get over it.

What gave me a small bit of inspiration was this quote from the Disney movie Aladdin:

"Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what's outside, but what is inside that counts. This is no ordinary lamp. It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man, who, like this lamp, was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough"

Walking towards Kaede's village was long and silent. The stars overhead were bright and welcoming; the air was crisp and clean as well. I loved this era, everything was so simple and easy and for the most part care free and honest. I pondered over the things in my bag and how I would distribute everything when I got to the hut. _SNAP! _Stopping dead, I dropped my things and pulled out my guns, I waited stalk still for whatever was around to show itself. I didn't have long to wait as six different armed bandits with ropes, chains, swords, and various amulets, obviously they thought they could win. I put my guns back in their holsters on my hips and pulled my sword off my back. I faced them all as best I could. _OW!_ A sharp sting in the back of my neck alerted me that I'd been hit with some sort of dart. Black spots started to appear in my vision and I stumbled around to face whoever had hit me. I dropped to my knees and blacked out just as a tall dark hair man stepped out of the trees.

'_**So, I was right, there was one more opponent.' **_I though right before I blacked out and hit the ground.

SANGO,SANGO, SANGO, SANGO,SANGO, SANGO, SANGO, SANGO, SANGO, SANGO

"Hey, Miroku, where do you think Kagome is? She's supposed to be back by now." I said worrying about Kagome.

"I do not know, dear Sango. Perhaps she has decided to stay one more night in her time." Miroku sighed and sat up, gazing at me as I chewed my lip. My hands securing my weapon to my back as I stood.

"I'm going to search for her." I said and with that I left the small hut. Within seconds I heard the door open and close again behind me, looking back Miroku was there.

"What are you doing?" I asked slightly unsure. He smiled and grasped my hand.

"As a gentleman I cannot allow you to travel alone at night, and I am also curious as to Kagome's whereabouts." I smiled back and squeezed his hand lightly. We continued on our way hoping for the best.

INUYASHA, INUYASHA, INUYASHA, INUYASHA, INUYASHA, INUYASHA,

Something felt wrong as I traveled away from Kaede's Village, but following Kikyou's soul collectors was a little more important at the moment. If I followed them long enough, they would lead me right to her. I missed her a lot, but that was natural after being away from her for three months. She was very important to me in the grand scheme of things, after all if I could only see her one more time, maybe I could convince her to come away with me. We had mated about a year ago, but still she insisted on traveling on as we were until the right time presented its self.

KIKYOU, KIKYOU, KIKYOU, KIKYOU, KIKYOU, KIKYOU, KIKYOU, KIKYOU,

I stood in the middle of a clearing fifty miles west of Kaede's village, Naraku had helped construct this plan, he hired the bandit slave traders to kidnap and sell Kagome. In exchange I would collect the jewel from the bandits and give it to Naraku. Inuyasha would be mine.

"Kikyou, the bandits have the priestess. Collect the jewel in five days and return it to me." Came the voice of Naraku, and just like that he was gone and Inuyasha came bursting into the clearing ten seconds later.

KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME,

I woke up sore; I didn't dare make any sudden movements. My head was pounding, but I pushed the pain away and tried to focus on the sounds around me. Birds chirping, men talking in the distance, and whimpering somewhere above my head. I slowly cracked an eye open, in front of me metal bars obstructed my view and beyond that the group of bandits that had captured me stood talking in a circle. Slowly moving my head I looked up and over my right shoulder, women of all shapes and sized sat at the far end of the cage we were trapped in. I pushed myself up so that I was sitting. Looking at each and every woman I noticed one thing in particular. Each and every one of them had matching gold collars with various gemstones embedded into it, but in each and every collar there was a crescent moon shaped ruby. They all wore various style kimonos. There were demonesses and humans alike shoved into this cage. The humans looked shaken and the demonesses looked down right pissed.

"Someone wana tell me what exactly is going on?" I asked.

"You were captured by slave trading bandits, after you receive your obedience collar you'll be sold to the highest bidder at the next auction." Said one human woman, she had crystal blue eyes and pitch black hair, she stood maybe medium height. Most of her gems were Emeralds but there were also a few Rubies.

"Where and when exactly is the next auction?" I asked curious and highly upset that these men thought they could just sell me off.

"The next auction will be in two day, in the Northern Lands, not that it'll make much difference to you." Came a gruff voice from behind me, turning I came face to face with the dark haired man that had delivered the final blow to my back the night before. I glared at him; I hated him with every fiber of my body.

"Your nuts if you think I'll just willingly go with whoever you sell me to." I snapped back at him he smirked and shook his head.

"That is why you'll be receiving a custom made obedience collar, after you get it, it will be activated and whoever buys you will only have to tell you what to do, and you will automatically do it whether you want to or not." He grinned a twisted grin and I recoiled, his intentions were nasty that much was obvious.

"Who knows I may even keep you for myself." He sneered.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" I screeched. His hand shot through the cage bars and grasping the front of my shirt, pulled my forward until I was slammed into the bars, I couldn't possibly get any closer.

"Listen little girl, you have no weapons, and the temporary collar we put on you binds your powers, so you can't purify us. If you continue to act up, I'll have my men teach you a lesson. Until auction you'd best behave or else." With that he walked away. After prying myself off the cage bars I looked down and sure enough, on my neck was a silver collar. I clenched my teeth and growled. The human that was talking to me before flinched and backed up even farther. I tried to summon my miko powers, but the electrical current that coursed through my body was enough to make me lose focus and my miko energy disappeared.

"You really shouldn't try. The more you call upon you powers the greater the shock will be." The voice was silky smooth, looking to my right I spotted an eagle demoness; her wings had been tied to her body so she couldn't use them to try to escape. I nodded and tried to figure out a way to get out.


	2. More Jewels

Title: Crown Jewels

Chapter 2: More Jewels

'_Thoughts' _

_**KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, **_

The foul stench of alcohol was ripe in my nose and the urge to vomit was steadily getting stronger as I smelled more and more of the vile liquid. A few men had started a celebration party at the capture of myself and four other young women. I looked at some of the other girls noticing for the first time that many of them were in various stages of sleep.

'_How can they sleep at a time like this?!'_ I wondered to myself slightly irritated at their ability to sleep while I was planning an escape.

"You there! You must be the feisty new addition to our fine auction." The voice wasn't all that pleasing to hear but the thought that at least one person wasn't inebriated told me my plan probably wouldn't have worked tonight. I growled at him, but all together refused to face him.

"So you are as stubborn as the men say. Well you'll be getting a better, stronger collar tomorrow so that disobedient streak of yours will be wiped out soon enough." I turned to growl to his face, daring him to taunt me any longer, but the moment I faced the spot where he previously was, the man was gone. A slight sting at the back of my neck told me I'd been hit with another stupid sleep dart and before I had time to curse the men I had blacked out and hit the floor of the cage. 

'_Damn that'll hurt in the morning.' _ Was the last though I had before fully succumbing to the black abyss of sleep.

_**. NEXT MORNING .**_

Waking up was one of the most painful things I'd ever done, and I wished more than ever that I could simply go back to the comfy land of dreams.

"Wake up!" the yell was almost right behind my ears and the guy I stood looking at in the next fraction of a second was slightly handsome. I threw up my fists and that's when I noticed the cuffs. Gold cuffs.

'_What The Hell!?'_ my mind screamed. I looked up and just as a couple guys were walking by with a rather large mirror, I caught the full extent of my image. My hair had been tied up with a simple black band. Gold cuffs lay on my wrists and upper arms while a thick gold chocker lay around my neck with two Rubies and a single Diamond lay between them in the center. On my forehead was a crystal crescent moon with red ruby accents. My clothes had been switched with a pair of fighting hakimas in pure white with gold accents that hung low on my hips, and my shirt was switched with a gold bra like shirt with pure white accents. Personally I thought it showed off way too much but then at the same time I found it highly sexy. My feet were placed in light, pure white combat boots with slight accents of gold and red.

"So you like your new appearance?" the same guy asked and looking around I noticed the guys with the mirror were long gone. I was in a tiny cage all by myself and on either side were cages of similar size.

'_Why am I the only one in a cage by myself?'_ I wondered slightly pissed off and curious at the same time. All the other girls were stuck with 2 and 3 girls in a cage at a time, it just wasn't fair! My cage could easily hold 4 other girls. Why was mine so much bigger when theirs was hardly big enough to stand in, let alone move in.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! NOWWHAT YOU'VE ALL BEENWAITING FOR!" The shouting voice was more than familiar and the curtain between the cages and the crowd dropped, but the curtain in front of my cage stayed standing.

"We will begin this auction with the girls on the left, then the ones on the right and then we'll reveal the beauty in the cage in the center." The crowd roared and cheers rang out. I shivered and refused to listen to the crowd. I stood at the back of the cage, leaned against the bars counting the time go by. It wasn't long before the two hour mark ticked by, I had just reached two hours and two minutes when the auctioneer paused. I honed in on the sudden silence and stood a little straighter.

"Well this is it ladies and gentlemen. The grand finale!" He shouted and as my curtain dropped I crossed my arms under my chest. The cheering crowd went silent before a quiet hum went through the crowed. Suddenly bids started flying, people threatening each other, fights broke out and others took advantage of their competitors distractions by jacking up the bids. I looked out into the crowd and noticed a few familiar faces. To the far left Koga sat with Ginta and Hakkaku, but then Ginta looked down and started to shout something. Koga's brows furrowed and then he looked my direction. He started shouting and so did Hakkaku. I closed my eyes then scanned another section of the crowd when I noticed Sesshoumaru. I sighed, bowed my head and waited.

'_When they open the cage door to take me to my new 'owner' I'll make a run for it.' _I though to myself.


	3. Ruby Red

Title: Crown Jewels

Chapter three: Ruby Red

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha. I wish I did.

'_thoughts'_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**_

Bids hit 43,042,362.70 yen($500,000.00 in current us dollars) and it didn't take long for people started to slow down on bidding. Only the high end of royalty could honestly drop such hefty amounts of money of such a loose cannon, and not care. Lord Sesshoumaru, Koga and the other two lords being of such royalty. Sesshoumaru didn't seem as interested as Koga but I could tell he was interested in what was going to happen.

"SOLD!" yelled the auctioneer. My head snapped in his direction.

'_Who made the winning bid?' _I wondered. My eyes landed on a dragon demon that stood at a solid five foot six inches and I could only shudder at his appearance. He had long ruby red stripes along his cheeks and wrists. His fingers had claws instead of regular nails and he had long red hair with black eyes. On his forehead I spotted a ruby red star and when he smiled at me I could see his fangs. He forked over the 473,588,511.47 yen (5,500,500.00 in today's us dollars) and I could only gag at the thought of what he could possibly want with me. Someone grabbed my wrists where the cuffs lay and a sudden jolt of electricity ran through my body nearly bringing me to my knees. Shaking my head I realized someone had come into the cage and bound my wrists with a rope. The demon who had paid my price, drew blood from the tip of his left hand pointer finger and lightly touched the crystal crescent moon, or at least he tried to. I ducked at the last moment kicking out at the person holding my wrists. I gave a sharp roundhouse kick to the demon catching him off guard just enough to push past him and make a run for the cage door.

'_RUN!' _my mind seemed to only be able to scream that one word over and over, and I was more than happy to comply. After being cooped up in a cage for two weeks, I had more than enough energy to burn. My legs pumped faster and faster- I almost felt like I was flying.

"STOP! COME BACK HERE!" The auctioneer and the demon were shouting at me to come back, to stop, that I would be punished. I knew it was reckless but I noticed a rocky hill side up ahead with a river down below it.

'_if I can get these ropes cut on one of the rocks and then land in the water I can swim away undetected.' _ I thought and right as I was about to jump for a tumble a hand shot out and grabbed hold of me.

"NO! let go! Let me go!" my screams pierced the air and my body was spasming as electricity shot through me and I was thankful when it stopped and I sunk down to my knees. My breath came in short, ragged bursts thankfully it returned to normal quicker than expected, but I was yanked to my feet all too soon, my legs were like jelly, and my knees gave out on me.

"Get Up! Disobedience won't be tolerated. And if you try to escape one more time I will punish you severely Kagome. I might even go after your friends" The voice was Naraku's and I stilled completely. The Dragon Demon appearance was a fake. My shoulders dropped and I stood on wobbly legs, I wouldn't be the reason Inuyasha and the others suffered. He reopened the small cut on his finger and pressed on it so that a good amount of blood welled up. He pushed my head up with his uninjured hand and after giving a brief smile I shut my eyes as he covered the crystal crescent moon with blood and then covered the single Diamond on my choker. The little Jewels pulsed and he held up a mirror.

'_No, please let this just be a bad nightmare.' _ I pleaded to myself. Unfortunately the jewels pulsed and started changing colors. The Crescent moon turned gold and so did the little diamond in my choker. It was then that I let a tear slip, and I realized I could do nothing against him unless these control bands were removed. Naraku chuckled and started to walk north and east.

"Come Kagome, it's time to go home." His voice was velvet smooth but it was of no comfort to me. I tried to resist but an electric shock ran through my body and my limbs started to move of their own accord. They moved in his direction and I allowed more tears to flow. Would this really be the way things would go? I prayed not.

_**XXXX SESSHOUMARU , SESSHOUMARU , SESSHOUMARU , SESSHOUMARU , XXXX**_

Jaken had persuaded me to go to the auction and the other lords suggested I go as well. I had intended not to go but upon hearing that there was a one of a kind _hot_ item up for grabs my curiosity had been piqued. I sat in the top row near the exit but near enough to see the items available for purchase. After all the boring models had been sold, one of which had been bought by myself, they revealed the grand prize. I was not expecting to see my half-brothers' wench in a slutty outfit. Her arms were crossed under her chest only making her mid-sized bust look a little fuller. I noticed the wolf prince from the East in attendance as well, however he wasn't paying attention until one of his underlings started shouting the girls name. They were trying to get her attention but when I looked back her attention was fully on me, I narrowed my eyes and noticed the figurative wheels turning in her head, she was plotting something.

"SOLD!" I noticed the Dragon demon my right looking slightly smug as her began to make his way to the stage, I could only assume he had made the winning bid. As he passed beside me I caught the stench of him and noticed something off. A growl tore from the wolf prince and he stated yelling about foul play.

"Were sorry sir, but the Dragon demon had the highest bit, I assure you we will be back in three weeks' time with more items to be sold." Said one of the guards. I stood was making my way out of the stadium after telling Jaken to retrieve our item, when I noticed the miko make her move. She drove her foot into the guard holding the ropes on her wrists and then delivered a quick roundhouse kick to the demon who had paid the hefty price for her. The demon went down and she bolted strait for a cliff.

'_Is she mad?' _my eyebrow rose, and I almost went after her when the Dragon grabbed her. I had no care to see the rest of what was to transpire and left. I had made it three yards when Jaken caught up with the woman I had purchased. She was a human onna with long black hair and crystal blue eyes, she stood medium height and her collar was inlaid with emeralds and a diamond. I didn't bother doing the blood seal, I didn't need to because she knew the rules and Jaken would make sure she followed them. If she did her duty without problems for three weeks I would remove the binding. Most of my female servants had been bought from this particular auctioneer.

_**NARAKU , NARAKU , NARAKU , NARAKU , NARAKU , NARAKU , NARAKU , **_

I hadn't intended to attend the auction but upon hearing that a new super powerful woman had been caught and was powerful enough to require multiple bindings I knew it was Kagome and I knew I would have to have a ton of money, so after killing some lower warlords and collecting all their money I was fairly confident that I had enough to buy her. I had taken a seat fairly close to Sesshoumaru unintentionally but knew he couldn't tell who I really was so relaxed. It didn't take long before I had made the highest bid and was walking down into the cage to try making the bond before it was too late. What I hadn't counted on however was her attacking me. i quickly took off after her, finished the ritual and had her subdued.

"Come Kagome, It's time to go home." I chuckled. She tried to fight it but eventually was forced to follow. I broke into a full on laugh.

'_Pretty soon Inuyasha and the Tetsusaiga will be mine. After I lure Inuyasha to me, maybe I'll make further use of Kagome as a personal servant'_ My thoughts went to less appropriate thoughts and for some reason I _**almost**_ wanted to forget Inuyasha and simply indulge myself but after all this time and hard work I knew better than to allow myself to fall to such foolish things.


	4. Authors Notes :(

Well ladies and Gentlemen I am thoroughly impressed you all stuck it out even though it was such a long wait.

One of you even kept track of time! Wow, now that reviewer made my day, it showed me that someone cared enough to take the time to figure out how long had passed between my chapters! Such a dedicated reader!

Also to my guest readers- please make an account so I can give proper acknowledgement to your reviews! Following is a list of every one who HAS reviewed and how many times! you all make my day! And for the person who private messaged me- yes I am a woman. :P

Nova Saber- 1

LoveInTheBattleField- 2

Keep it up guys! The reviews make me so happy

Love,

Sesshoumaru12


End file.
